Finding the Heart
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Sequel to Heart of a Warrior. The core of the digital world is being threatened by an unknown enemy, and the digi-destined have their hands full.
1. Illusion of Peace

Digimon Fan Fiction  
  
Finding the Heart  
  
By Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon are owned by Saban and Toei and a bunch of Japanese people with money. I'm broke! So if you think I own digimon, I DON'T!  
  
"It is beautiful today," Kari commented to Yolie as they sat in the digital world.  
  
"I agree," said Yolie. "It is so peaceful. And no one has tried to destroy it."  
  
"Shhh," cautioned Kari. "You'll jinx us."  
  
"Hi, Kari," said Willis as he walked over and sat down. Terriermon and Lopmon flopped down beside him.  
  
"Hi, Willis," replied Kari with a big smile. The two had been going steady for six weeks.  
  
"The digital world is so beautiful," he said.  
  
"Yeah, you can really enjoy it when someone is not trying to blow you up," added Terriermon.  
  
"Or burn you, or freeze you, or barbecue...." continued Lopmon.  
  
"You two aren't helping," muttered Willis.  
  
"I am going to find Ken," said Yolie. She got up and walked away, leaving the two of them alone, intentionally.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" Willis asked when Yolie was out of earshot.  
  
"Yes," replied Kari. "But Tai is getting over-protective. I think it is a shock to him that his little sister is growing up."  
  
"And I thought Davis would be the one to be jealous," said Willis.  
  
"No, he his now trying to pick up the Kiachi twins," answered Kari.  
  
"I feel sorry for Hoku and Tsuchi," said Terriermon.  
  
"And Yulkamon and Neomon," added Lopmon. Willis just glared at them.  
  
"Speaking of their digimon, has Tsuchi's digi-egg hatched yet?" asked Kari.  
  
"No, which is unusual. Usually digi-eggs hatch fairly quickly," said Willis, thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess it will hatch when it wants to," chimed Gatomon.  
  
"You're probably right," agreed Kari.  
  
"Should we go find the others?" asked Willis.  
  
"Yes," agreed Kari. "But on a day like this, I just want to sit and relax."  
  
"Can't argue with you there," said Willis as he stood up. He then helped Kari to her feet.  
  
"Where is everyone meeting?" asked Kari.  
  
"Primary Village," answered Willis. "I think Sora and Matt are helping some of the newer digi-destined there."  
  
"We'd better get going then, everyone is going to be expecting us," said Kari started off. Willis joined her, and they walked together to Primary Village.  
  
Primary Village was busy with all sorts of activities. Electmon proudly gave several new digi-destined from England a tour of the nursery. Mimi and Joe were answering the questions that a group from Brazil had. Izzy was busy with his laptop. Hoku and Tsuchi were helping Davis and Cody erect a new jungle gym for the young digimon. Ken and Yolie had wonder off, alone.  
  
"Hi, Willis," greeted Davis and Cody when they saw him enter with Kari.  
  
"Hi, Kari," said the Kiachi twins. The four and their digimon quickly finished what they were doing and walked over.  
  
"How are things going?" asked Kari.  
  
"Peaceful," replied Tsuchi. She had sky blue hair and sea green eyes. Hoku had sea green hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"That is always good to hear," chimed Gatomon.  
  
"How has training the new digi-destined gone?" asked Willis to Davis.  
  
"Pretty good. They are fast learners," he answered.  
  
"Your advice to them was not to get killed," retorted Cody.  
  
"Hey, it is good advice," replied Davis. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"So, when are we going to eat?" asked Veemon.  
  
"Is there ever a time when you are not hungry?" asked Yulkamon, one of Hoku's twin digimon. She had a yellow face that was surrounded by green fur. Two horns grew out of her head. They started gold, then turned blue, then violet. Her arms were blue, as well. She wore a blue collar with a golden buckle. But, bellow that she was basically foot. Her large foot was violet with green stripes. Three wicked toenails grew from it.  
  
"Food sounds good about now," agreed Neomon, Hoku's other digimon. Neomon had a violet coat and an equine build. Her mane was light blue-lilac. She had two golden hoards and a silver collar. Two lilac wings grew out of her back. They looked tattered, but the wings worked perfectly well. On her front feet, which split into claws, were green gloves. Four 'fins' sprouted from her ankles. A golden anklet encircled her back left leg. The only part of her that wasn't colored was her white belly.  
  
"Maybe we should stop for lunch," suggested Tsuchi as she held her digi-egg closer. It was striped black and white, but the stripes were angled to look like triangles. During this time, TK and Patamon walked over.  
  
"That sounds good. Yolie and Mimi packed a picnic for the group," agreed Kari.  
  
"That would be great, if we could pull Yolie away from Ken," added Willis.  
  
"They aren't any worse than the two of you," replied Terriermon.  
  
"Yeah, when the two of you are together, you don't notice the rest of the world," added Lopmon.  
  
"Lay off," scolded Willis.  
  
"What about the food?" asked Veemon.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you think with your stomach instead of your head," said Patamon.  
  
"You wonder? I know," said Armadillomon.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," scolded Cody.  
  
"I think lunch sounds like a good idea," said TK. "Let's go." The group slowly started walking.  
  
Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, as well as Palmon, Gomamon, and Tentomon joined them. Yolie and Ken saw them and pulled apart, bashfully.  
  
"Are you ready for lunch yet?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sure," said Yolie. "Hawkmon found this shady, grassy place that would be perfect."  
  
"It is just outside of town," added Hawkmon.  
  
"Let's go. I can't wait to try your chocolate chip cookies," said Ken as he began to escort Yolie.  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies! Wait for me!" chimed Gomamon.  
  
"Gomamon!" scolded Joe.  
  
"What?" asked Gomamon, innocently.  
  
They quickly spread out the food over a large blanket. During that time Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon joined them. Mimi and Yolie had out done themselves. There was sushi, pop, coleslaw, pizza, cookies, chicken, salad, potato chips, fruit, and a large chocolate pie. They all sat down and began to eat, thoroughly enjoying themselves while swapping stories  
  
.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
But everything was not fine in the digital world. A long dormant threat had begun to emerge in the forgotten recesses of the data made world. This threat was hardly a living thing, but just as it was not alive, it had a mind of its own.  
  
It slowly spread over the shadows that it had slept in. But the shadows proved to be unsatisfactory for its needs. It was looking for a source of warmth, a source of knowledge, a source of power.  
  
The shadows around it conveyed little knowledge, but it was enough knowledge to get it started. A single goal began to form in its mind. From there, it set out to accomplish that sinister goal. A single phrase was uttered as the creature slithered away.  
  
"Find the core, find the heart!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN/ Sorry it took me so long to get this much requested sequel up. Blame my term paper. But I want to thank everyone for their reviews of True Darkness. Anyways, this is one of two sequels I have planned. While I was planning on writing one sequel, I got an idea that simply wouldn't work in it. But, the idea was so good, I couldn't throw it away. So, I am writing two unrelated sequels to True Darkness. This is one, Fighting for the Heart is the other. I'd be ecstatic if you read and reviewed both of them. THANKS!!!!!! And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	2. Virus

"What a day!" exclaimed Willis as he feel back into his bed that night.  
  
"It was fun!" exclaimed Kokomon.  
  
"And we didn't have anything trying to kill us," agreed Gummymon.  
  
"You guys are getting paranoid," said Willis.  
  
"Well, in all the movies we watch, the bad stuff always happen when things are going good," said Gummymon.  
  
"And then the baddies show up and things get ugly," added Kokomon. "But luckily the good guys always win. And we're the good guys!"  
  
"No more late night movies and caffeine for the two of you," scolded Willis. "I need to get some sleep."  
  
"You could have gone to sleep earlier if you didn't talk to Kari on the phone for an hour," said Kokomon.  
  
"Kari and Willis sitting in a tree," Gummymon started to sing.  
  
"Knock it off!" exclaimed Willis.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A red light with a buzzer began to flash on Willis' computer.  
  
"What's that?" asked Kokomon.  
  
"It's not time for Christmas," said Gummymon.  
  
"Huh?" asked Willis. He slipped out of his bed and walked over.  
  
Within thirty seconds he had logged into his computer and was examining it.  
  
"Well, what is it?" demanded his digimon.  
  
"It's my virus scanner," said Willis.  
  
"Is someone trying to hack into your computer?" asked Gummymon.  
  
"No," said Willis, crease lines appearing in his forehead. "I set up this program to scan the digital world for any viruses...... I set it up after we managed to get Kokomon back. I wasn't going to lose you again to another virus."  
  
"So why is it beeping?" asked Kokomon. "Are we in trouble?"  
  
"It's not that," said Willis. "The program was designed to find the threat before it hurt you guys. So you are safe. But this is the first time it went off."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Gummymon.  
  
"What did it find?" added Kokomon.  
  
"A virus," answered Willis, who was still typing.  
  
"And.....?" the digimon started to ask.  
  
But before they could finish talking the speakers of Willis' computer sparked to life. They cracked and made awful static sounds for a moment, before a disconnected voice came through.  
  
"Find the core, find the heart! Find the core, find the heart! Find the core, find the heart!" it repeatedly said.  
  
"What the?" asked Willis, watching his computer with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't like this," moaned Kokomon.  
  
The computer screen flickered for a moment. Then it flashed and a new image flashed across it. Actually, many images flashed across it. They were scenes of the digital world, and they flickered by so quickly Willis could hardly make sense of any of them.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Gummymon.  
  
"It is looking for something....." said Willis, as he trailed off.  
  
The scenes began to slow down until it paused at one. It was the unmistakable image of one of the new Destiny Stones.  
  
"Find the core, find the heart! Find the core, find the heart!" the voice again repeated on the speakers.  
  
"Find the heart?" asked Willis.  
  
"Find the heart of the digital world!" the voice said. With another spark from the speakers, the computer shut down.  
  
"What is the big idea!" yelled Willis.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Gummymon.  
  
"I don't know," said Willis. "But I think we'd better e-mail the others. I think we are going to need all sorts of help."  
  
AN/ *Listens to chirping crickets* Um.....hello, anyone care about this story? *Chirp, chirp* Anyone not care? *Chirp, chirp* Anyone there? Seriously, is anyone reading this....because you can't tell by my review count. So, let me know if you are there, K? And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


End file.
